1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a device to facilitate collection and removal of material into a container. More particularly, this invention pertains to a device for holding the mouth of a bag in an open position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, devices are known for holding a flexible bag (such as a common plastic garbage bag) in an open position. Such devices are used for collecting litter or to assist in lawn raking and such. Examples of such prior art apparatus are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,550,440, U.S. Pat. No. 4,318,521 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,427.
An apparatus for holding a garbage bag or the like in an open position should be inexpensive and easy to operate. Further, it is desirable that such an apparatus be readily adjustable to accommodate bags of multiple sizes. It is an object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus.